Palm Readings and Fortune Tellings
by lo8ic
Summary: Summary: A bizzare twist in a case brings the Ninja and the 'Playah' to a sweet surrender. TIVA. Please : read and review? Oh yes, and Ziva breaks up with Ray, the CIA Stooge!


Summary: A bizzare twist in a case brings the Ninja and the 'Playah' to a sweet surrender. TIVA.

Disclaimer: I own ZILCH..you know, except the story line and a laptop.. n_n

Gibbs already knew this case was going to be a bizzare one. The Petty Officer that was killed was practicing physcic and gypsy abilities. He shook his head, exited the elevator and strode into the bullpen with a swagger that told people who was boss.

"Gear up." As always, the team did so without question. It was a reaction, it seemed second nature. They grabbed their packs and guns, walking for the elevator with a curiosity that was with them whenever they caught a new case. Tim and Gibbs took up the back of the elevator and Tony and Ziva took up the front. One of Tony's hands was in his pocket, the other clutching the strap to his bag, slung over his right shoulder. Ziva's arms were crossed, and Tim was looking down at his phone. Gibbs held a steely, stone stare on the elevator doors.

They arrived at the crime scene and stopped dead in their tracks, in the doorway. The deep red-violet walls met the golden rod orange ceiling, which were decorated all around with a tassled bunched fabric dippings. There were pillows and a few oddly colored beanbag chairs, a long futon in a saturated lime green, purple and saturated blue square pillows coordinated in a row down the futon. It was crazy, like a gypsy house. That's when Gibbs explained the case.

"Petty Officer Emily Carrier, decendant of the Carrier immagrant gypsies. Practicing her ancestors' work while serving in the U.S. Marines." There was blood on the round oak table, two cold hands, giant rings on the middle and ring fingers, connected to the arms and rest of the body of Petty Officer Carrier. The photos were taken, the body recovered, and it was back to headquaters.

The team got the information and waited for the bossman to arrive from the breakroom with his coffee. As soon as he walked in, the team started, Tim going first.

"Petty Officer Emily Carrier, worked with her sister, Sheila Carrier, and her sister's then boyfriend Paul Snow, as Fortune Tellers and other things like that, Palm Readings, Phsycic Readings, Aura Readings, Tarrot cards, things of that nature."

"Two days ago, the sisters had an argument about Paul. The girls decided to lead separate lives and Paul broke up with Sheila. Emily stayed at the house their parents bought and Sheila moved into an apartment. Neither has spoken to each other since," Ziva continued.

"Bring 'em in."

"The ex, too?" Gibbs stopped and turned around, unbelief on his face.

"No, DiNozzo, I figured we'd ignore him." He shook his head, walking away. Tony and Ziva started toward the elevator.

"_That _was a stupid question." Ziva said. He looked down at her, irritation present in his features. He was even more irritated when he didn't have a reply or snappy comeback. Not that he wasn't trying his best. When they rolled up to the apartment listed for Sheila Carrier, the inside was almost completely normal. There were only a few things that stuck out; tarrot cards on the shelves, a curtained alcove. "NCIS!" Paul came out of the bedroom, no shirt on, just his jeans, his walnut hair a mess. Tony smirked, and Ziva glowered. Sheila came out of the room a few moments later, a men's light blue button up and a pair of basketball shorts on, copper blonde hair an obvious mess, the soft curls scattered. "Well.." Ziva said, obviously feeling awkward. Tony was close to laughing out loud. The two agents watched as the color rushed to their faces.

"Grab a shirt, you two have to come with us." Tony said.

"What's this about, exactly?" Sheila asked, voice completely and utterly embarassed.

"We need to ask you some questions regarding your sister's death." There were no tears, just forced somber expression. Paul, on the other hand, flinched at the words. Pain writen in his cocoa eyes screamed a story. Something neither agent could miss. They allowed him to grab the shirt strewn carelessly on the floor, most likely having been thrown at the wall in a steamy confrontation. Gibbs and Tim handled Paul, and Tony and Ziva took on the challenge that was Sheila.

"Old routine, where were you while your sister was being stabbed, shot, and stoned?" Tony asked, fingers interlaced on the table as he leaned forward, a mock bad cop face playing on his features.

"I was at work. I got a job at the pizza place downtown..."

"I have a question." Ziva said, turning around from facing the wall, having been leaning back on the table next to Tony. "In the police report, Paul is listed as your _ex _boyfriend, is he not?" She asked.

"Well...yes, but-"

"Then _why_..was he in _your _apartment wearing _no _shirt?" That's when the tears came out. Tony's eyebrows raised in the shock, but Ziva just kept her solid as a rock stare on the woman. Tony glanced at Ziva. Damn, did that woman have a poker face! She must have picked it up from Gibbs, because hell, she wasn't even blinking.

"Em said that she had fallen for Paul...So I tried to kick her out... I yelled and screamed, but Paul told me to calm down...and Em told me that she had full rights to the house. I got pissed, you know, and then Paul and I broke up after a fight about Emmy.. I felt horrible, and so did he.. So when he showed up today, and told me that he was sorry and we both made a mutual agreement that we were meant to be together... You know how that is."

"No. I do not." Ziva stated plainly, arms crossed, shaking her head during every word. Tony looked at her, hurt in his pools, nodding the truth.

"Then what about you two? You two are obviously meant to be together...You both have a strong phsycic connection.. You two have beautiful auras.. They blend perfectly... You, a woman with a clear red aura... meeting a man with such a perfect yellow... It happens only once in a great while. Together, you make the perfect orange. Clear red; powerful, energetic, competetive, sexual, and passionate..while yellow; playful, optimistic, easy-going, passionate. The amazing orange; combining those things. Sharing them. You two were meant to be!"

"What makes you think we're in love?" Tony asked. "Or that I love her?" he asked shyly.

"Let me ask you something... Do you spend a lot of time together? You know, hang out after and outside of work?"

"Yes, but I fail to see how that means we are in love with each other." Ziva defended.

"If you are so sure..Let me read your palm. For free." Sheila said, putting her hand out. Ziva began to protest, but Tony put his hand in her hand.

"Do it." Ziva looked down at him, her brown eyes screaming the question; 'HAVE YOU GONE CRAZY!' but he just smiled at her. Sheila did her thing, reading it as accurately as possible.

"I promise you, if you two gave it a shot...you'd make it. Now are we done here?"

"Yes, but you cannot leave the area, we may have more questions for you." Ziva dismissed. This wasn't a high risk case, so the team would be allowed to go home for the night. They already had made good ground. The duo that had brought in the suspects went over to his apartment. Tony opened the door and let her in.

"Hey."

"Hi." She plopped down onto the sofa. "Clothes?" He nodded his head toward the bedroom. They both walked to his room, he handed her some sweats and she headed to the master bathroom, door slightly ajar as they changed. He was in his room, changing into some basketball shorts and a fresh cotton tee shirt. "Can you believe her?"

"I know..That chick was eccentric."

"Did you order a pizza?"

"Yep."

"Uh-"

"Pepperoni and mushroom. Got it." She smiled at him, entering the bedroom and walking to the couch. She opened the box and pulled out a slice. He soon plopped down on the sofa next to her, taking a bite out of his slice. Ziva grinned at him, sipping the Coke placed in front of her.

"You remembered?"

"What, the pepperoni and mushroom? Or the Coke?"

"Both. Ray always gets me hamburger and peppers. And Pepsi." She said rather sadly. Tony put his arm around her shoulders, reassuring her.

"Hey, that's what best friends do. Ray's just not your best friend." That got Ziva off to thinking.

"Yeah.." she said in a far-off voice. By the time the movie was half over, she was asleep, mouth slightly open, snoring quietly, head on his shoulder. When the end credits scrolled past, Tony shook her lightly. He poked her tummy, tickling lightly. The tickling got more vigirous, awakening her. She was laughing. "Aunt! Aunt! Stop, Tony! Hahah, stop! Aunt!"

"Hahahaha, Ziva, it's _Uncle_! Not Aunt!" He was laughing harder now. She was, too. When they finally stopped, Ziva was back to her thinking state. "Hello? Ziva, you in there?"

"Yes...I was just...thinking..."

"About?"

"Tony, why am I with Ray? He does not know anything about me." Tony couldn't help feel a little bit of anxiousness of where she was going with this. Was she second guessing her relationship with the CIA Stooge? He strongly disliked him.

"Is it about the pizza and soda?"

"No. Not just that. But he does not know _anything_. He does not know the things you do."

"Like, you love snowboarding. You're afraid of the dark because it gives you nightmares. You've always wanted to have a family. Your favorite flower is the sunflower. You love music. You-" she put her hand over his mouth, smiling.

"Yes, Tony. _All _of those things."

"I was on a role!" Tony said, smiling back after she took her hand off his mouth.

"I made a mistake, Tony.." She said, now serious. He looked at her, eyes swimming.

"About?"

"Us. And me and Ray." She got up and went to grab her phone. She clicked on New Message.

'Ray we need to talk.'

'Sure. What about?'

'I need to tell you this in person.'

'Oh. Well, not now. Okay?'

'Please? I will call you?'

'Okay, but can we make it quick?'

'Whatever.'

"Ray.. I-I do not believe we are right for each other. I cannot date you any longer.."

"I don't understand. Why?"

"Because you do not know anything about me. It is never enough for you, Ray. You always want more, but whenever we go to talk about marriage, you say you do not want to get married. And you are just not the right man for me. I know someone who is." They hung up, Tony sat shocked.

"Wha-whoa..." Tony said.

"I am sorry, I should not have done that in front of you." She said.

"So...who were you talking about?" he asked, already suspecting the answer.

"If you have to ask-" She said.

"I don't." He pushed his mouth onto hers. Her hands went up to weave into his hair. His held her waist, and his tongue ran across her bottom lip. She granted access, their tongues beginning to duel. Who knew that wacky woman could be so right about the two she just met?


End file.
